


Purity

by dentrag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But like not the murderous kind, F/M, Implied sexual content in passing at best, Obsession, Pointless fluff, Protectiveness, The other royal siblings are mentioned but only in passing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentrag/pseuds/dentrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purity<br/>noun<br/>*freedom from adulteration or contamination.<br/>*freedom from immorality, especially of a sexual nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

She watched him carefully as he chatted with the red-haired princess. If she could, she would always be watching him but life had a way of getting in her way. He -- her little brother (though he wasn’t really), her little prince (though he would inherit nothing), and her precious treasure (though he didn’t understand) her Kamui -- spoke with those Hoshidan scum (though she’d not say that out loud) as though they were anyone else. Camilla couldn’t understand why he would want to speak to them except in the direst circumstances even if they were his ‘real family’. He was so innocent that when she had asked, Kamui had simply said that everyone had a story worth listening to. Foolishness, Camilla thought, but that was simply one of the many reasons why she loved him.  
  
Kamui had finished talking with that _other_ princess and he moved to her (his rightful place). His eyes met hers and she couldn’t help but smile, a flush dusting her face. By all the gods above, she loved him more than words. She had loved him since the day that they had met when she comforted him as he cried for his mother and father. (though that was a different kind of love than the love she felt for him later and in the here and now, but she loved him then all the same.)  
  
“Camilla!” She jolted back to reality. “How are you holding up?”  
  
“Coming to check in on the troops? You’re too sweet.” Camilla let a smile dance across her lips. “But don’t worry about me, darling. I can handle myself.” Kamui smiled sheepishly, ran a hand through his hair and she swore she felt her heart stop for a beat.  
  
“Well, if you say so. I’d love to stick around, but I’m afraid I have to go and make sure Arthur is okay. He’s keeping watch over the fields, but knowing him he’ll have fallen into a furrow or something and gotten stuck.”  
  
“Ah, Kamui. So hard-working. Well, if you need to rest your head, you know where to find me.” With a look, Camilla did her best to impress upon him to come back to ~~his~~ their room with her, but some things were beyond even her. Kamui nodded, shooting her a smile that made her happy in inexplicable (and entirely explicable) ways before trotting off to his next errand. Had it been anyone else, Camilla would have been slightly upset that Kamui had brushed her off (her, his loving sister and recent wife) but somehow his motives did not seem false to her. He really did plan to go check on everyone in the fort. First Arthur (who she would admit needed it more than anyone else) and then the rest. He was too good for them even if he couldn’t see it.  
  
He was pure, Camilla thought as she climbed the somewhat awkward ladder into ~~his~~ their room. (it was hard to believe he had accepted sometimes and she still wrapped herself around him when they slept to stop him from vanishing if it was a dream) Not pure in the sense that old men in back rooms discussed young noblewomen in, but pure and free of the corrupting influence of both court and the world. Kamui had never had to distrust anyone, Camilla had discovered, and he had been shocked (and had wrapped her in his arms as if he would protect her rather than how it should and would be) to hear of her and Xander’s murderous competitors. Kamui had not believed her when she said that there could have easily been a different elder sister sharing his bed (though she hated that thought. hate hate hate hate hate HATE HATE HATE **HATE HATE-** ) in her place, though with many tellings and their elder brother’s confirmation he had come to accept it.  
  
Kamui, Camilla thought as she flopped down onto ~~his~~ their bed, was too pure for the world. Surely he should have been corrupted by either those accursed Hoshidans or the reckless brutality of the world as it was, and yet he remained unsullied by brutal pragmatism or the evils of man. Being raised all alone in a fortress with no one for company but his faithful retainers and (when they could afford to do so) his loving siblings for company must have some benefits, she mused. Even now, with the war against the horrors he could not tell them about raging on, he still found time for all of them and especially for her. He asked for nothing in return from all the others for all the work he did but their loyalty and she and all his allies had sworn (and probably would have to) to follow Kamui to the grave, if necessary.  
  
Camilla hoped it would not come to that. He was pure and unsullied (though not entirely unsullied thanks to her) and the world was a better place with him in it. She would do anything to preserve that purity. To give him and Elise the joy and childhood that she and her other brothers had lost filled her with a secret warmth. Kamui was and would be her better half, if she had any say in the matter. And she had plenty of say -- it only took so many threats of violent retribution to get Niles to leave her beloved ~~brother~~ husband be and another few promised agonies to those that might have hurt him.  
  
It was fifteen minutes before the door creaked open and Camilla sat up on the bed, brushing her hair down level with one hand as Kamui stepped inside.  
  
“I have to do something about that ladder,” Kamui grumbled. “It’s a lot harder to climb in armor.” Camilla could sympathize, even if she’d long forgone armor herself in exchange for a weave of arcane protections on her skin. She smiled gently (and somewhat condescendingly) as he stripped his armor for the undershirt and pants he wore underneath and in private (only with her, she delighted in thinking. And the maids and that butler, but they hardly counted) as she gestured for him to come sit next to her. Kamui complied, sitting down heavily and leaning into her side with a sigh.  
  
“We’ll get it replaced by stairs as soon as we can find some workers, dear.” She said softly into his hair. He made a noise between a grunt and a sound of agreement.  
  
“Or I could just make it the next alteration to the fort as a whole. Maybe put it on the ground level.”  
  
“But then we wouldn’t have as much privacy, my darling Kamui. Stairs are loud, and you could hear them approaching.” Kamui tilted his head upwards, staring at her through lidded eyes.  
  
“I mean, I guess. We don’t, like, uh…” He trailed off for a moment, flushing in a way that made Camilla want to tease him, but he spoke again before she could cut in. “... you know. During the day.” His eyes darted around the room before settling on hers again. Camilla seized her chance with a slight smile.  
  
“Well, we could always fix that if you wanted.” Watching Kamui blush was entirely worth the way he clammed up for the next two minutes.  
  
“Hey, Camilla.” He said quietly.  
  
“Yes?” With one hand she ran her fingers through his hair, marveling at its smoothness. How he got his hair like this with such little effort she would never know.  
  
“When the war is over, what are we going to do?”  
  
“I have some ideas. Places I want you to see, things we should do together, people you need to meet…”  
  
“But, um, what will we do? Xander’ll be king, so we’ll just… keep being soldiers? Forever?” Though he sounded tired, it would take a deaf idiot to not hear the subtext behind that one and Camilla prided herself on understanding her ~~brother~~ husband.  
  
“I’m sure Xander won’t need you to be a warrior any more once this war is over, my dear. Though it is a noble profession, he’s wise enough to put you where your talents are best needed.”  
  
“Oh. Well, I don’t know about being a bureaucrat or something, but-“ Camilla cut Kamui off with a wave of a hand and a gentle chuckle.  
  
“And failing that, well, I know a few places far away we could go where no one would bother you to fight anymore.” Kamui sighed, but her smile proved contagious.  
  
“Far away, huh? A cabin in the woods, with just the two of us? What would people think?”  
  
“I don’t care what they think.” Camilla said earnestly. “All I want is for you to be happy.” He blinked, leaned further into her and smiled even wider.  
  
“Then I am truly blessed.” Indeed you are, Camilla thought. Blessed indeed to have a ~~sister~~ wife that values your purity and happiness. Her thoughts turned to the future while she hummed Kamui a nameless tune from their childhood. Far away, where no one could hurt him. Where he could never be contaminated. Where he could never be stolen from her loving embrace.

  
  
  


Yes, that would be for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got around to writing a fic with a pretentious title based on a loose concept written extremely quickly.
> 
> I'm surprised Camilla/My Unit isn't very popular, if only because of how much she talks about him/her.


End file.
